The Asphalt Jungle
The second mission is into an occupied zoo to save a resistance fighter from execution. It showcases the new skills of puppetry, cigarette distraction and the clothes mechanics of the spy. Date: '''April 23, 1941 Place: Belgrade, Yugoslavia. '''Historic Background: Belgrade has surrendered after a week of bombing. The Wehrmacht occupies Yugoslavia and is heading for Greece to help the Italian army to invade that country. Meanwhile, the rearguard troops are taking care of all the Yugoslav partisans. In the next few hours, Dragisa Skopje, one of the commanders of the Balkan army is due to be shot. Your mission consists in rescuing the man alive. This individual will provide us with valuable information for our cause.. Tactical Advice: Hello, officer. On this occasion, you must infiltrate your men into the zoo. Rescue Major Skopje alive. Once you have managed to free the major, steal the small lorry and escape along the northwest road. I recommend that you be very careful when you move since the execution squad will carry out the death sentence in case of an attack. By the way, as you will see, due to the heavy bombing, most of the animals in the zoo have died. Even so, be careful with the surviving animals, as some of them may be dangerous. Good luck! MISSION 02 Walkthrough OUTSIDE THE ZOO Spy chloroforms guard, handcuffs and takes cloths, dumps in starting area. Spy runs to south house avoiding 3 man patrol When Zoo guard arrives kill guard and cuff zookeeper and change clothes. Remove 2 other house guards. Remove guard to the West of the entrance. Everyone runs to south house avoiding 3 man patrol NORTH WEST Enter zoo and head for the north west house. Deal with the 2 guards. Back south and inject the lions. Have Tiny work his way around the outside to the side of the lions. Knife the guard and enter the Lion pit and crawl to the NW house. Drop decoy under tree in backyard, spy drugs and hides behind wall. Hide the other two bodies up here too. Place decoy behind wall connecting to the zoo entrance. Draws in the 2 guards over the wall for the spy to drug. Spy climbs ladder and times drugging guard (eyeball guard to the NE). FREEING THE PRISONER Spy needles the top left guard and places body behind back middle arbour. Spy distracts patrol while Tiny clears the guards clockwise from 9. When just the patrol is left Stand/duck at gate to execution to draw in 2 guards from the entrance area. Knife as they return. Enter execution, knife middle, right then left, hide bodies behind wall SE. ESCAPE Tiny & Prisoner crawl to NE of the entrace section. Spy distracts left guard while Tiny knifes right guard (eyeball lower patrol) Knife left guard and place bodies at corner of rightmost cage near start point. Spy distracts patrol to south. Tiny crawls though north area to other gate. Tiny gets between gate guards, knifes and hides in front of building. Tiny knifes and carries guard left of entry gate out of sight of entry guard. Knife entry guard and hide bodies behind near left cage. Driver enters through main gate. Everyone crawls to just behind the van. When both patrols are looking away, drive NW. Notes: The spy can use clothing of knocked out/handcuffed guards. Trivia *Lions and Ostriches are featured in this mission. However, they are more dangerous. You must watch out for it. *If you sound any alarm by making noise or being spotted by an enemy soldier, Skopje will executed and your mission is over. **Also the zookeeper will run into the Barracks after he inform the Germans which will not able to get his uniform. In order to do this, you must not let him get inside. *The Van in this mission is the same Van from Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines, but without a ladder on the top. Category:Missions